Ulric Clyro
Ulric Clyro - Played by Diego Brando Biography Ulric is a 22-year-old Danish man of mostly Germanic origin. He is tall, easily over 6’2”, with a large, muscular, broad shouldered figure that he tends to hide under a sweatshirt. Ulric has pale, fair skin, not marked by much beyond a small vertical scar on his left eyebrow and a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose. His hair is strawberry blonde in color, and reaches a few inches past his shoulders; both sides of his head are shaved down, leaving his hair in a mohawk fashion that is tightly braided down. He also has a five o’clock shadow beard just a few shades darker than his usual hair color, along with dark eyebrows, but his eyelashes are long and light. His eyes are small, icy blue, and deep set, placed above broad cheekbones with a long, straight nose and small thin lips, and a round chin with a strong jawline. He has a series of faint scars sweeping across his arms, back, and chest, due to injuries he received in a car accident. Ulric wears basic clothing somewhat suited for travel and combat. He wears a hooded tan sweatshirt with drawstrings along the collar, with a black T-shirt underneath. The sweatshirt has form fitting cloth that tightens along the forearms, past the elbows; he wears a leather bracer on his left arm, with a black fingerless glove on his left hand. He also wears normal, navy blue jeans that are loose enough to not constrict movement. Around his waist is a dark red leather belt with a steel buckle. His shoes are knee length dark brown and black leather boots that lace up completely along the front, with folded flaps at the tops of the boots; the laces are red. Piercing wise, he wears a few different kinds of golden earrings; on his left ear are two piercings with a pearl stud, and a small but thick golden ring on the upper lobe, while the right ear has one golden ring at the bottom of the lobe, and a pearl stud along the upper lobe. He also wears a golden septum piercing in his nose. He does not carry any weapons. Stand Of Wolf and Man is a stand that allows Ulric to transform into a werewolf whenever he wishes. He can perform full or partial transformations, though he cannot use his Clockwise Metamorphosis and Anti-Clockwise Metamorphosis abilities unless he is at least 60% transformed. While in werewolf form, many of his senses are heightened, including sight, smell, and hearing, and his physical strength and endurance increase significantly. The pelt of the werewolf is also much thicker, giving him a far better defense against certain weapons than in human form. ' ' One major downside Of Wolf and Man has is that Ulric can easily fall into a trance-like fury that can quite literally cause fits of rage and deadly hunter instincts, something that Ulric tries to control as best he can. * Clockwise Metamorphosis Clockwise Metamorphosis, also just called Clockwise, is an ability that Of Wolf and Man has that allows Ulric to becoming completely intangible, giving him ability to phase, or pass through, physical matter completely. He can only use this ability when he is at least 60% transformed, and he can only use it on himself. He can pass through any object he wishes, including the ground, though usually he is able to recognize it as a solid object so as to prevent him from falling through it. He cannot have partial intangibility; he is either completely intangible, or not at all. ' ' The name Clockwise is derived from the fact that he typically imagines a mental clock inside his mind with a dial that spins in a clockwise direction. He uses this clock as a way to focus on the ability, so as to not accidentally let the ability cancel out while in the middle of phasing through an object. Ulric must also hold his breath when passing through larger, usually thicker objects such as thick walls or mountains. He cannot use this ability at the same time as Anti-Clockwise Metamorphosis. * Anti-Clockwise Metamorphosis Anti-Clockwise Metamorphosis, also just called Anti-Clockwise, is an ability that Of Wolf and Man has that allows Ulric to make other things, not including himself, completely intangible, giving external objects or other people the ability to phase, or pass through, physical matter completely. It is nearly identical in design and usage to Clockwise Metamorphosis, with the main key difference being that it is an ability Ulric uses on others, rather than himself. The ability relies on physical contact to be applied initially to other people; it will remain active indefinitely, as long as Ulric can maintain it, and it will deactivate if he loses focus or wishes for it to simply cease. Also like Clockwise, Anti-Clockwise’s name is used to describe that same clock and dial that Ulric mentally conjures up for the former ability, but instead he must imagine the dial spinning in the opposite direction to maintain the effect on a target. If he loses focus on the dial’s direction of rotation, the ability will cease and the target will go back to normal. The target must be aware of the ground below them as a solid object, otherwise they risk phasing through it. Like Ulric, people or animals under the effect of Anti-Clockwise must hold their breath if they wish to pass through solid objects, such as thick walls or mountains. He cannot use this ability at the same time as Clockwise Metamorphosis. Trivia * Ulric is the Middle English form of the Old English name Wulfric, meaning "wolf power". Clyro is taken from the band Biffy Clyro, where the last part of the name is believed to come from an acronym for "Big Imagination For Feeling Young 'Cos Life Yearns Real Optimism". ' ' * Of Wolf and Man takes its name from a Metallica song of the same name; the song follows a human shapeshifting into a wolf at full moon, told through the shapeshifter’s perspective, and describes the wolf’s hunt. * The names of Of Wolf and Man’s two key abilities, Clockwise Metamorphosis and Anti-Clockwise Metamorphosis, are taken from two Caryll runes of the same name in the video game Bloodborne. Of Wolf and Man’s physical design is also inspired by the scourge beasts of Bloodborne, werewolves born of humans who are infected with the Beast Blood and now roam the streets of the city of Yharnam. Fate Tortured to death by the scourge. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}